


A Queliot fanfic after season 2

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Queliot through the seasons [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: My Queliot fanfic for the end of season 2 (I make one each year)
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Queliot through the seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589779
Kudos: 5





	A Queliot fanfic after season 2

Since magic went out, Quentin had been racking his brains to find a way to get to Eliot. Needless to say he didn’t succeed, but it was not from lack of trying.

Everytime he would come up with a plan, Julia would remind him it didn’t matter. Because Fillory wasn’t accessible without magic. But she would still help him, even though she had no doubt in her mind none of this would work.

She didn’t even know how she was the only one left with power. She might have suspected a few things about it, but she couldn’t know for sure. Not unless OLU came back.

And since she fled with Reynard, Julia hoped she would never have to face her ever again. With her shade back, the pain would drive her mad.

But she still could be there and focused for Quentin. His depression got a bit worse when magic went out, and if not for Eliot, he wouldn’t have maintained to a sustainable level of anxiety.

Strangely, and even though it felt hopeless, Quentin’s will to get Eliot back was powerful enough to keep him going. Instead of crushing him with this impossible demand, it gave him a purpose greater than himself.

His feelings would never fail Eliot. And Julia would smile at the idea Quentin finally found someone to really ease the pain.

She didn’t mean to diminish his relationship with Alice by stating this. Eliot was just… something else.

Once, he decided it had been too long since he’d try and fail to get to him. And even in failure, he had thought a million times about what he was gonna say, what little moments he could tell him about when they’d reunite.

He didn’t wanna forget any of it. So he wrote letters and made copies of it, to try and get him a message. When finished, he stopped at the foolishness of his idea.

How would he send it ? To the wind, hoping it would land on a beach somewhere in Fillory ? That was ridiculous. He was ridiculous.

And once again, he was beating himself up. If only Eliot would be here to calm him down.

\- You really love him, don’t you ?

Quentin’s heart jumped into his chest as Julia spoke up. Not only he didn’t see her coming, but he must have seemed pretty flustered for her to tell him that. Although he wasn’t willing to admit it aloud, he knew she was right.

\- Well, he’s my friend. I gotta know if he’s okay…

\- Sure, Julia answered softly, with a bit of amusement in her voice.

And she would leave him to be looking for solutions while she smiled at this denial he was living in. But she couldn’t see him realize that until he’d be able to see Eliot. Then, he might change his mind.

One day though, when he mostly didn’t have much hope anymore, something happened. It had been so long since he’d try and get back to Fillory, he didn’t believe what was happening.

\- Q !

But soon, he heard a voice, when he was in his room at Brakebills. At first, he wouldn’t recognize it. Not because this voice didn’t matter, but mostly because it was too good to be true.

\- Hey, Q ! the voice insisted. Are you there ?

\- El ?

Quentin couldn’t believe it. For a moment there, he thought he was going mad, that lack of magic finally got to his depression to make him crazy. As he couldn’t get to the bottom of this, seeing literally no manifestation in the room, it strengthened his beliefs.

\- I’m just losing my mind, it’s okay. Wouldn’t be the first time… He stated aloud, panting from the anxiety.

\- What the fuck are you going on about ? I’m talking through the mirror, don’t be silly !

His answer made him focus on the big mirror in the room. Now that he mentioned it, Quentin felt the voice came from there. It wasn’t really easy to spot, though.

\- Wait… How… ?

\- I don’t know. I tried, and failed so many times. And then… wishful thinking I guess ?

Quentin wanted to tell Eliot that, if his spell worked, it was probably something Julia did. But he crossed his heart he wouldn’t tell a soul about her little secret, even if she might have been the key to everything.

And he couldn’t betray the only person left by his side.

After all, Penny and Kady were god knows where, Margo and El were trapped in a realm he couldn’t even reach anymore, and it was not like Alice left a fucking note before fleeing or anything.

So he went with the only thing he could think of right now. Even if it was a stupid joke to get the conversation started.

\- So, you enchanted a mirror… isn’t it a bit… cliché ?

\- I didn’t have time to think, I panicked ! Eliot hissed. We’re talking, so don’t mock the method !

But Quentin couldn’t stop teasing. God, he missed Eliot so much.

\- Did you say “Mirror, mirror, who’s the sexiest ?”

\- You’re such a dork, Eliot answered.

And you could hear a genuine smile in his voice.

\- Hey, don’t blame me, blame Disney !

At these words, Eliot gasped like he never had before. Or at least, not that Quentin remembered.

\- How dare you ? I wouldn’t ! I’m more of a Grimm brothers’ kinda guy !

Quentin laughed. Sometimes, Eliot would scandalize over silly little things. That was part of his charm, and Quentin couldn’t help but smile in amusement every-time.

\- Shame on you ! He added. Disney only butchered it.

And Quentin felt he could even see him pointing his finger at him, in “shock”.

\- Of course, you would go for the darker version… confirmed Quentin.

A silence fell upon them, but soon was broke. Quentin, afraid the spell went down, didn’t take long before screaming Eliot’s name to be sure he was still there.

\- I’m still here, Eliot reassured him.

\- El ?

\- Yeah ?

\- I’m glad I can talk to you now…

Eliot agreed and sighed. He was also satisfied with his small victory of the day. But he couldn’t rejoice entirely yet. The situation was far from ideal, and he couldn’t even hug the hell out of his little king.

Needless to say it was the only thing he could think about. Mostly because he knew Quentin was blaming himself. He was responsible, yes. But he didn’t deserve to beat himself up about it.

And Eliot knew his little Q was already overthinking it.

\- It’s okay, Q…

\- How ? Didn’t you get the memo ? Quentin answered, sarcastically. I ended all of fucking magic !

Eliot sighed and interrupted him.

\- By killing Ember, yes, I know. The fairies explained it to us. Right before they took over our castle.

\- What ?

Quentin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought about how everything was so fucked up everywhere. But he didn’t imagine things would go this far. The news weren’t exactly reassuring.

But Eliot would go on about his livings conditions, setting up the mood higher. Quentin was trying to suppress a laugh.

\- Yeah… We’re like allowed to live there if we stay out of their hair. But can you believe it Q ? They only accepted we keep one room. ONE room, for the both of us. People used to respect Kings and Queens.

He scoffed.

\- I’m telling you, we live in a time for savages !

Overdramatic as usual. Eliot knew he made Quentin roll his eyes a little bit. And he also knew it came with a smile.

\- Oh, come on ! How dare you judging me right now ?

\- I’m not, Quentin defended himself.

\- You so are ! I see you, Coldwater. Don’t think I’m not aware of the face you’re making. I see you…

And he could picture Eliot pointing two fingers at his eyes then at the mirror on his side, where Quentin should be. Boy, it was comforting how much they knew each other so well. They were glad to have met one another.

\- We’ll get magic back, Q, I promise ! Don’t beat yourself up over this.

\- I know.

Eliot let a sound out, surprised by the way Quentin was answering about this. He didn’t know all the pieces, so he only gave credit to his newfound courage for that.

And for the most part, he was right. But there was also the part where Julia could help and solve this.

\- Look at you, all brave and optimistic ! I’m impressed.

Quentin had a little laugh which died out quickly.

\- Fuck… Eliot mouthed quietly.

Quentin caught it, but he felt it was better for him to wait for Eliot to finish his thought. He would be aware of it under minutes anyway.

\- I’m a little scared to end this… You know, in case the spell was just a one time luck…

\- Maybe we could take turns ? Suggested Quentin only half-joking.

Eliot waited a bit to see if he’d understand him better. But Quentin was talking too cryptic right now, even for him. Quentin explained himself as he felt Eliot’s confusion through his silence.

\- I mean that someone could always be in front of the mirror, so the spell doesn’t wear off. Maybe ?

\- Tempting but insane, Eliot answered in a sigh.

Quentin nodded before realizing Eliot couldn’t see a damn thing. He had only the tone in his voice to reach his thoughts. No matter how much they loved and knew one another, it’s wasn’t much to come by when you were separated by forces of nature.

Because that’s what it was. Nature dying in magic was forcing them apart. But then again, they would have never met each other without it in the first place. So which was really to blame ? Magic that made them aware of each other’s existence, therefore made them open to suffer in case of separation ? Or the powers in motion deciding to pull the plug, maybe forbidding them to ever see each other again ?

It was hard to choose. Even if Eliot, for one, had his idea : at least, magic allowed them to exist. He wasn’t always quite sure what they were, but he knew he wouldn’t trade this for the whole world.

\- Anyway, I have to go eventually, announced Quentin, breaking Eliot’s trail of thoughts. Julia is kind of waiting for me.

\- Say “hi” for me ! I hope she feels better…

Quentin smiled upon the request : Eliot was really so compassionate and forgiving sometimes, he was wondering what he had done to deserve such a beautiful person in his life. Up to this day, he was still the only one making amends and caring for everyone. 

Even when those didn’t really returned the favor. His ruling of Fillory was a perfect example of it.

\- I would totally crave a hug right now, admitted Quentin. But well…

\- You can imagine it, it’s even dirtier in my experience, teased Eliot.

It was funny how much Quentin could see Eliot like if he was in front of him. Or at least, it felt like it. Like with this last replica, he could imagine his little wink perfectly, and the smile that went with it.

He knew him so well that his voice helped him settle the story. And that comforted him a little bit, even though he still couldn’t see shit.

\- Ah god, I miss you. If only I knew…

\- Don’t start. Go and see Julia, try to find a way. We’ll do the same in Fillory.

\- Ok. But as soon as this clock or anything else works again…

Eliot interrupted him softly.

\- I know.

Being able to speak to each other relieved more tension than they even imagined having. They were also more eager to find a fix, but they knew they had to be patient. For now, this would have to suffice.

Conscious it would probably be harder to recreate the experience, they chose to take the most of it. So Quentin stayed a little more, even though he told Eliot he couldn’t, and they talked things out for a while.

Julia would be mad he was running so late and making her wait without a word, but she would understand. And he couldn’t get enough of it if it was the last time he’d talk to Eliot.


End file.
